devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Aroconus Blackfire
Aroconus Blackfire is a half elf mage and a hero of the Nine Worlds. He is also a skilled trainer of dragons, earning him the epithet "Dragon Master." After his death, Bahamut recognizes his work with dragons and grants him a second life as a silver dragon. Appearance Aroconus has almond shaped sky blue eyes and light brown hair. When he was younger, he left it be and allowed it to be messy, but as he grew older he kept it short so it wouldn't be in danger of catching on fire. Like all half elves, his ears are slightly pointed. Unlike his siblings, he has a pale and porcelain complexion, as if he were half moon elf. He has a lean and slim frame with just a bit of muscle. He is mentioned to have softer features than his brother. Aroconus normally wears his robe of stars, a dark blue robe sprinkled with stars that displace light, making it hard to use ranged attacks against him. Several stars at the collar allow him to cast the spell magic bolt without expending any power. When he was a teenager, he wore a plain blue tunic under it with black pants and tall dark boots. When he was older, he began to wear lightweight but strong armor made of Argent's shed scales. Personality Aroconus is a serene and gentle soul. He is collected and pretty stoic. He is at first more likable than Acheron, but he can be just as bitter and sarcastic. He can be surprisingly sassy, shown when he was captured by Zaknatar Mondragon and Damon Merridew. He is more emphatic than most of the other main characters, but he can lose his temper if he is pushed over the edge. As an adult, he is described as composed, graceful, and elegant to the point of intimidation. Aroconus is very intelligent and knowledgeable. Even at a young age, he was considered one of the smartest characters in the story. He is very strategic, but he has a moral: No man is replaceable. He tries to minimize the casualties on his side when he makes plans. Aroconus is generally kind to everyone, and he tends to see the good in people, even people like Rika Amakir and Kao Lian. However, he knows the difference between them and people like Szass Tam and Dmitra Glass. His gentle nature can cause some people to underestimate him, but by the time he is an adult, he has built up such a reputation that he is rarely underestimated. He is also very protective of his friends and students, shown when he flew into a rage upon seeing Levantine Silverpine and Troian Belserion being hurt in front of him. Biography Early Life Gates of Helheim The Camp of Witchcraft Strikes Back Rise of the Blackfires How To Defeat Your Dragon Hunter Revenge of the Trickster God To Kill A Dragon Aroconus appears near the beginning when Acheron, Miri, and their hallmates visit him, Rika, and Aleera. Aroconus lets them spend the night in his lair and gives them information about their target, the Great Red Dragon. Abilities Magic Wind Magic: Aroconus's main offensive magic is wind magic. He is very skilled with it, from summoning currents of air to keep someone from falling to creating large and deadly tornadoes. Healing Magic: Aroconus is also a healer and is the main healer that the family goes to if someone has been injured. Intelligence Aroconus is very intelligent and a strategic. It is easy for him to create a good strategy that will work and cost no lives. While his brother is skilled with the sword, he is skilled with the mind. Relationships Family *Acheron Blackfire: Aroconus is shown to have a close relationship with his twin brother. Though sometimes he gets annoyed with Acheron's antics, he still loves his brother. He was very distraught when Acheron died and blamed himself for it because he had drifted away during his research and teaching. However, when Acheron revealed himself to be in Valhalla, Aroconus quickly got used to it and the two often sniped at each other, just as they did in life. *Zoro Blackfire: The two brothers share an amiable relationship. They frequently bond over their love of animals. Aroconus sometimes has him do lectures for his dragon training class. Because Zoro is younger than him, Aroconus exhibits protectiveness over him. *Rika Amakir: At first Aroconus loathed Rika for continuously attacking them, until he heard about her life from Zoro. He saw the good in her when no one else did and was willing to spare her when she tried to kill him. When she first defected, he was the only one not to reject her. They eventually formed a romantic relationship. *Ino and Brandon: Aroconus cares for his children very much, just like a father should, and he wants the best for them. He is their dragon training teacher as well and cares for them there as well. *Peren belle de Vil: While Aroconus didn't know that Peren was his father for the majority of his life, he still didn't agree with Peren's elitist policies. Friends *Kao Lian: Aroconus recognized that the drow Kao Lian was really good on the inside and helped him come to terms with that. The two are very close friends, as they both are smart, are the balance between their crazy partners (Acheron and Miri for Aroconus, Levi and Harleia for Lian), and the fact that both are teachers. *Students: Aroconus is very protective of his students and wants them to have good lives. He will literally kill anyone who harms them. *Aleera Nazyalensky: Aleera is the vampire who fully turned Rika, his wife. Rika fell in love with her as well. Aroconus opened himself up to trying polyamory so Rika could be with both him and Aleera. He and Aleera don't have romantic or sexual relations, but they do form a close bond. Trivia *While Aroconus is an original character, part of his character is inspired by Hiccup Haddock from How To Train Your Dragon. Category:Males Category:Wind Mages Category:Healers Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Half Elves Category:Half Sun Elves Category:Demigods Category:Angel DM Characters Category:Blackfire Family Members Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:He/Him Category:Graysexual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Kill A Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Silver Dragons Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Twins Category:Gray Wizards Category:Red Wizards Strike Back Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Teachers Category:A to Z Category:Wizards Category:School of Evocation